Ashfur's Crime and Punishment
by TheSpiritCaller
Summary: Ashfur thinks over how to fix his ruined life. Story better than description. A little AshxSquirrel, SquirrelxBramble and one-sided HollyxAsh


**Ashfur's Crime and Punishment**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Crime and punishment or Vocaloid.This is a little 1-shot song-fic I made about Ashfur using the song "Crime and Punishment" By Vocaloid. Its gotta be the most Ashfur fitting song I've ever heard! It's like his anthem; I swear Vocaloid must have been picturing Ashfur when they wrote this. Enjoy.

Ashfur silently padded down towards the lake. He needed to get away from his clan-mates for some quiet, and if the lake was the only spot, so be it. He had…..things he needed to think over. Things that could not afford to be interrupted by a patrol or apprentice's hunting lesson. Just as he reached the gentle slope leading down to the bank he stiffened. He heard voices drifting up from below.

Expecting intruders, he unsheathed his claws and silently leaped down into the brush at the bottom of the hill.

But what he found was so much worse.

_If only you had the ears that I have, then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you hear me?_

"Brambleclaw, thanks for being here with me." Stated a ginger she-cat he knew all too well.

"No problem" Answered a large tabby tom who was currently grooming her all over. "Anyway, I know you like it."

"Of course I do!" Squirrelflight answered her mate, purring. "Especially when you do it, Brambleclaw!" At this Brambleclaw let out a purr of amusement, playfully swatting her on the side of her head with his paw.

"Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight questioned the deputy.

"Yes Squirrelflight?" Asked Brambleclaw, cocking his head to the side.

"Did you ever think about having kits?" Squirrelflight mewed to her mate.

Ashfur froze. The whole ordeal was enraging him, but this was too much. He could still remember when Squirrelflight had asked him that same exact question.

_If only you had the heart that I have, then I would flood you with all the love that I have, but would you feel me?_

He had been in the same spot, about to go back to camp with the decent amount of fresh-kill he had caught, when Squirrelflight had approached him.

"Ashfur?" she had asked shyly.

"Yeah Squirrelflight?" he had answered curiously.

"Did you…..ever think about having…..kits?" The last two words had been whispered out, but his keen ears had picked them up anyway.

"Yes, Squirrelflight, I have, and I would love to have them with you." He had softly murmured in her ear.

_It was a long time ago._ He thought to himself bitterly, shaking his head to clear out the memory.

_Hey_

_If you are predisposed to hate me_

_Might as well just kill me now and save me from this misery_

_If I can't earn all of your love_

_Then you don't need me at all._

_At all._

_At all._

_Bah._

He had been torn apart when she had chosen Brambleclaw over him. He had waited by the ShadowClan border, wishing that a patrol would come and finish him off.

But none did.

StarClan did not light his path. They never had.

They let his father never care about him or his littermates. In fact, they never got to meet their father.

They let Tigerstar kill his mother.

They let the Twolegs destroy the forest.

They let Squirrelflight love Brambleclaw.

At this he hissed, digging his claws into the ground.

Brambleclaw's head shot into the air.

"Reveal yourself!" He snarled in Ashfur's direction.

Narrowing his eyes, Ashfur turned and stalked off into the forest, letting the shadows swallow him up. Oh, she would pay for this. He would get his revenge. Just she wait. But then an even darker idea came into his head. Why not make that vengeance? He would hurt her multiple times, and he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied that Squirrelflight was unfixable-broken beyond repair.

"StarClan has never guided me." Ashfur snarled to himself. "All they are to me is the reminders of every dream that never came true. Every wish never granted. Every ray of hope extinguished. "I'd like to see them try to stop me from getting the last wish I have granted." And with that, Ashfur turned and walked away, paws itching for the day he knew would not come for quite some time.

Moons Later….

Ashfur stared down at his reflection in the border stream. It brought back memories of waiting by the ShadowClan border, wishing to die. _Soon._ He told himself. _Soon you will have what you have been waiting for for_ _countless seasons._

"_If only you had" it won't get me anywhere now. _

_I wouldn't go anywhere even if it could be._

Ashfur had gotten so obsessed with his revenge he wouldn't have cared even if Squirrelflight had chosen to love him. Not like he wanted the love of that faithless kittypet anyway.

"_Let's do it." + "How do we?" + "Ready to go" = Suicide_

He had been disturbed when Hawkfrost had come to him with the plan of taking over the clans. But it was an easy way to get revenge, so he had taken the opportunity. He hadn't wanted to kill Firestar, but that was the only way to get what he wanted. What he deserved.

But Brambleclaw had gotten in the way-he had saved Firestar. The second time Brambleclaw had taken what was rightfully his away from Ashfur.

_It's just not my kind of game, but I do not have a choice, cause if I were to decline, id be cast aside and worth not a thing to you, in your eyes._

He hadn't wanted to be a part of any of that. But he needed to do it-Needed his revenge.

But he had felt a twang of regret when he had seen the rage and grief in Squirrelflight's eyes when she had seen her half-dead father.

When he had seen the look on Firestar's face when he tried to pry his bleeding, bloodied self from the fox-trap.

The shock on Brambleclaw's face when he had seen the dying Firestar.

The fear and rage in the eyes of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze during the storm.

He had small moments of regret.

But they were quickly replaced by the rage and hatred of many moons that threatened to reach the surface.

_Hey_

_If I agree to try and hate you_

_Won't you try and love the me thats beyond caring about your feelings?_

_She that needs you now is gone._

_Shes not here anymore._

_At all._

_Hey_

_It hurts you know._

Deep down part of him still loved Squirrelflight. But even more of him hated her. His second attempt to hurt her had failed. She had revealed that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were not her kits.

But that had opened up a new opportunity, and this time he knew he could not fail. But a small part of him wanted to comfort Squirrelflight, to console her, to ask for forgiveness that he knew wouldn't come. Somewhere I his heart he was sorry, but all those feelings had nearly faded. There was too much rage and hatred and hurt and pain to leave room for love and happiness.

_Moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta o kikasete age rareru _

_Moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde age rareru _

He knew he would have let her foster kits burn to death if she hadn't interfered. And he would die with that shame, but that didn't matter now.

_Today I don't need to reach your deafened ears and I don't need to try and fill your empty heart cause all I need now is the agony I see upon your face, that's good enough for me, In the end_

In his silent pain, Ashfur failed to notice the black shape slowly creeping up behind him with the look of a cat who had just spotted a plump piece of prey on her face.

Letting out an ear splitting screech, the cat lunged at him, fastening her jaws around his throat and biting down hard.

As he lashed out with his paws, trying to get the cat off of him, he breathed in a familiar scent. _Hollyleaf? She was the one doing this? Why? _

_She's just as driven as you_. whispered a voice in his mind. Knowing this, he knew that if things had been different he might have wanted this cat as his mate…..but Ashfur's blows were already slowing; he could already feel his consciousness slipping away as the water entered his open mouth.

"Squirrelflight….I'm so sorry…..I never wanted this to happen….please…..forgive me…." Ashfur mumbled, vision slowly blacking as the darkness took him away. But before it did, he lets a memory of him and Squirrelflight drift into his mind. And for the first time in moons, he smiled, peace finally filling his soul as he closed his eyes and waited for StarClan's judgment of him.

Well how was that? Thought I needed to come up with a decent reason Ashfur was let into StarClan. Hope it didn't suck too much. I just realized that cats can't smile. LOL. Anyways hope you enjoyed my little fanfic. Oh, and the Japanese part is basically the first two lines of the song in Japanese. Thanks! 


End file.
